<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes living is too hard by alecsmagnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405673">sometimes living is too hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus'>alecsmagnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec tries something for Magnus, Best Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Eyeliner, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag lol, Izzy AKA best sister, Lowkey Smut but who knows, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves The Entire Universe, Makeup, Mornings, Mostly around 3b when Magnus lost his powers, soft!malec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I actually need help,” he starts, taking steps forward to join her on her bed. “Um. Look, you know Magnus’ situation, right?”</p><p>She softens at this, bringing a hand to hold Alec’s own. “I know. How is he? Is there a problem? That’s why you need my help?”</p><p>Alec looks down to the floor before bringing his gaze up once again, shaking his head at his sister. “No, not that.” He pauses, then chews on his lower lip as he finally asks, “how do you apply eyeliner?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes living is too hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trying to get back on track (getting back on writing because i get so lazy) but this is such a lame attempt for this concept. I HATE IT but i’m posting it anyway. so like just yell at me or something. i don’t know how to tag either so like. BYE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec paces around. It’s only six pm, and he mostly has nothing to do. There are no demonic activities yet, but the night is still young. However, he is very determined to make his free time productive about something that has been bothering him.</p><p>It is true that the new life Magnus is living right now is hard. Alec can’t imagine himself being a mundane. Even though it’s not as bad as it looks to him, it’s still different because his boyfriend has lived centuries and centuries, and losing his powers means that he just lost his identity. There’s nothing Alec can really do about it but to try and make things better for Magnus because he really wants to see him happy.</p><p>This is probably why he has been pacing in front of his sister’s room for ten minutes now. Okay, he is silly. It’s not like he’s gonna ask something so big. He just needs her help.</p><p>And there he goes. He knocks three times before opening the door to Isabelle’s room. She meets his eyes and smiles at him, but Alec feels rather. . . nervous.</p><p>“Hey, Alec,” she says from where she is seated on her bed, playing with her whip.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec greets her back and finally steps inside her room, closing the door behind him. “Can we talk?”</p><p>“Of course,” Izzy answers then tilts her head to the side, worrying. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>He needs to get a grip. He had asked her about sex before, and he shouldn’t feel embarrassed about what he’s about to ask now.</p><p>“I actually need help,” he starts, taking steps forward to join her on her bed. “Um. Look, you know Magnus’ situation, right?”</p><p>She softens at this, bringing a hand to hold Alec’s own. “I know. How is he? Is there a problem? That’s why you need my help?”</p><p>Alec looks down to the floor before bringing his gaze up once again, shaking his head at his sister. “No, not that.” He pauses, then chews on his lower lip as he finally asks, “how do you apply eyeliner?”</p><p>Izzy’s eyes widen then, looking mildly shocked before she grins, and Alec rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Oh god, Alec,” she chuckles, shaking her head. “You’re planning to do it to Magnus, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am, whatever,” he says, but he’s smiling anyway. “Can you teach me?”</p><p>“Of course I can, now sit back there and let me work my magic.”</p><p>She stands up and he watches her as he rummages through her drawer and finds herself an eye pencil.</p><p>&amp;&amp;.</p><p>Alec is currently leaning against the headboard when his boyfriend walks out of the bathroom.</p><p>There’s something about seeing Magnus all bare, how soft his skin looks which makes his fingers itch, wanting to reach forward and touch. Lately, Magnus has been waking up earlier than him and even though he couldn’t get his morning cuddles sometimes, he understands. Everything is new, everything is different. But him being with Magnus will never change no matter what, except for maybe given situations that he would rather not think about.</p><p>Magnus notices him staring and he smirks, standing right in front of Alec. He’s just wearing a goddamn robe, and if Alec ends up jumping him, it’s not his fault.</p><p>“You like what you see, Alexander?”</p><p>Alec clears his throat and he blushes a bit, but waves a hand. “Of course I do. I love everything about you.”</p><p>Magnus’ features soften and he steps closer, pressing a kiss on Alec’s lips. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” the shadowhunter replies easily.</p><p>He must be staring again because Magnus lifts an eyebrow then takes a seat on the bed. “You always space out,” he says with a pout. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>Perhaps Alec has been thinking about the conversation he had with Izzy last night, how she had taught him the basics of applying eyeliner, and he wants to try it so bad to Magnus, wants to do something nice for him because it’s what he truly deserves.</p><p>“Hold on,” he speaks then, but places another lingering kiss on Magnus’ lips before walking over his vanity and retrieve his eye pencil.</p><p>He shows him the pencil and Magnus cocks a brow. “What are you planning?”</p><p>Alec climbs up the bed and straddles Magnus. He is very much aware that he’s only in his underwear and Magnus is wearing nothing underneath that robe, thank you very much. “I asked Izzy for help last night.”</p><p>There goes the soft features but also the hurt in Magnus’ eyes. Alec leans forward to brush his lips on Magnus’ forehead, letting it rest there for a moment before pulling back to look at his eyes. Gods, Magnus is so gorgeous.</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>Magnus licks his lips then but there’s a glint in his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes, “but you have to do my powder first.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>That is something he didn’t ask Izzy.</p><p>Magnus chuckles then pats Alec’s side to get him up, but Alec is shaking his head. “Alec,” Magnus says, “I need to get the powder and I’ll apply it, okay? Then you can put the eyeliner.”</p><p>Alec doesn’t say anything but he gets up from Magnus’ lap to quickly retrieve the said powder then climbs back up to Magnus’ lap. It makes Magnus laugh fully now, and he’s rewarded with a kiss and he isn’t complaining at all.</p><p>“Put that on with me here,” he says solemnly.</p><p>Magnus shakes his head fondly. “I need a mirror though.”</p><p>Lucky for the both of them, there’s a mirror on the bedside table and soon enough, Magnus is done applying the said powder, tossing the items back down the bed and paying Alec his attention.</p><p>“Alright, my love, do it.”</p><p>Alec chews on his lower lip as he brings his hand forward with the eye pencil. Magnus has his eyes closed and he can’t help but press a kiss on each lid, earning a soft and happy sigh from Magnus.</p><p>He just has to be careful and he knows it. Izzy had reminded him about that and he made sure that the tip of the pencil isn’t too sharp as he glides it along Magnus’ eyelid. When he’s done with that, he asks Magnus to open his eyes and look up. This part is the trickiest one but he reminds himself to be careful, but it’s not like he wants to hurt Magnus anyway.</p><p>Their eyes meet and Magnus smiles at him, Alec smiling back. He looks really pretty like this.</p><p>When he’s done, he puts the pencil down and retrieves the mirror, facing it towards Magnus. He’s quite nervous.</p><p>“Did I do okay?”</p><p>A chuckle escapes from Magnus and he nods, which makes him grin. He takes this as a win and this will definitely not be the last time Alec would do this.</p><p>“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus leans forward and kisses him softly. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. So much.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a bit before they’re both leaning forward, into a deep kiss, tongues licking along each other and lips biting onto the other’s as hands start to roam around—</p><p>Needless to say, Alec needed to reapply Magnus’ smudged eyeliner after their. . . morning exercises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how’s that? i just miss malec that’s all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>